onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Neko Neko no Mi Model: Russian Blue/This is not Chapter 708
Corrida Colosseum, Balcony Cavendish is furious Cavendish: You’re…you’re Straw Hat Luffy? Luffy: (not too concerned) uh, yeah, that’s right. Cavendish is silent for a moment. His rage breaks and he lunges at Luffy, but Chinjao gets in the way Chinjao: Cause trouble and they’ll disqualify you. Cavendish: (pacified, yet glowering) Fine. But I’ll be back for you sooner or later (walks away) Straw Hat Luffy. He leaves. Luffy stares after him, thinking hard. Luffy: What’s his problem? (He’s forgotten everything. Turns to Chinjao) Hey thanks old guy! Chinjao: It’d be a pain if you were taken out before I’d had a chance to exact my revenge. Luffy watches him walk away, then turns back to the battle. Corrida Colosseum, Arena Commentator: Things are heating up in the B-block preliminaries for the Mera Mera no Mi! Bellamy is confronting Hack. You know, Hack: The token Fishman from last week. Whatever. Hack throws a handful of shark arrows at Bellamy, who dodges. Bellamy: What could you gain from this tournament? Hack: FREEDOM! Bellamy considers this, before pointing past Hack. Bellamy: Look. Hack:? Bellamy: Found Nemo. Hack turns. Bellamy leaps forward. Bellamy: Spring Snipe! Meanwhile, Dagama and Elizabello II are remain in the midst of the heaviest fighting. Dagama: (to his men) Okay, that should just about do it. Get behind the King! (Turns to Elizabello) Now your majesty! Elizabello: Deus Ex Machina Punch! Bellamy notices this. Bellamy: (smiling) We’ll see. True to its name, nigh on every contestant is blown away. Amongst them is Ricky. Ricky: But I’m Kyros! They are thrown into the water, set upon by the Little Fighting Fish. Everyone in the crowd is amazed as the dust begins to settle. Commentator: What a staggering knockout! I don’t see Bellamy: is this the end of his dream to join the Donquixote crew?! No,wait…everyone, look up! The crowd look up. Bellamy is accelerating high into the air. Commentator: He jumped at the last minute! The crowd is amazed. Dagama is furious. Dagama: He’s left the ring! Disqualify him! Commentator: Bellamy is high up but he has not left the ring; it’s still allowed! Bellamy: (high in the air.) I’ve reached heights few others have seen. It gives you a new perspective (looking down upon Elizabello) …and makes you realise how small those who are overconfident in their power really are. He begins to fall, the momentum becoming a bright light Bellamy: Sky Comet! He collides with Elizabello. The impact sends the dust, Dagama, and his men flying. Elizabello is unconscious. Commentator: I don’t believe it! Bellamy wins the B blo…''(stops in disbelief)No! There’s one more contestant! ''Him! The dust clears to reveal Bartolomeo, a Sabertooth Tiger, who is digging his claws into the arena floor. Commentator: It’s the Neko Neko no Mi Model: Sabertooth, one of the rare Ancient Zoan types! Bartolomeo: (chuckling, and transforming into the Hybrid) A one on one test of strength is far more appealing. Crowd: So why bother entering a Battle Royal? Bartolomeo: (picks his nose with a clawed finger) Huh? Bellamy: (smiling) You’ll regret not giving up when you had the chance. Bartolomeo: We’ll see. Bellamy: Spring Death Knock! Bartolomeo dodges, but grabs the spring as it recoils, pulling him toward Bellamy and punching him. Bartolomeo lets go as Bellamy is sent flying toward the water. Commentator: Incredible! Bellamy has been defeated. Victory goes to the Rookie, ‘Cannibal’ Bartolomeo! Crowd: Boo! – How dare you do that to Bellamy! – What do you care about the Mera Mera no Mi anyway? Bartolomeo: (grinning darkly) A fruit doesn’t have to be eaten…to have value. Corrida Colosseum, Balcony Luffy: So, spring guy got beaten, huh? That Sabertooth guy looks strong too. An Attendant: Lucy is it? Block C are gathering at the arena entrance. Would you come this way. Luffy: Sure. Corrida Colosseum, Arena Entrance Luffy joins the other participants. Bellamy is walking with the help of an attendant. He stops by Luffy. Bellamy: (dejected as hell) Take that guy out. He walks on. Luffy glaring after him. Doflamingo’s Office Doflamingo is standing by the window looking out over Dressrosa. The Den Den Mushi rings. He picks it up. Diamante: Bellamy’s just lost. Doflamingo: How sad, he was so keen to prove himself. Anything important to tell me? Diamante: He told me that Straw Hat’s here. Doflamingo: (grinning) Excellent. Keep him occupied, I’ll leave for Green Bit shortly. He puts down the transceiver and goes to the Suite chair room. He addresses the man in the Spade chair. Doflamingo: We’re leaving. ????: (still obscured) Okay. They make their way down a corridor. Doflamingo: Things have to get back on track. Close up- He is smiling, but looks strained. Doflamingo: Before Kaido arrives. And they all lived happily ever after. Notes: Really couldn't be bothered with the C-listers of B block. Their named inclusion is ridiculous, so why not ridicule them? Tempted to call Bellamy's new attack Skyfall, but resisted with an immense effort. The idea that Bartolomeo has an Ancient Zoan (no mythical Zoan, but still better than your average Zoan) and a Neko Neko came from: a. There aren't enough Cat fruits, jeez! b. His teeth suggest something along those lines: I notice the other prediction for 708 used a Bat- very cool. Couldn't decide upon an appropriately dramatic conclusion, so that 'Kaido's coming, look busy!' thing seems a little off: there's just so much going on in this arc already. Then again, who can say? :3 Enjoy. Category:Blog posts